onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Souls of the Departed/Transcript
---- SCENE: Present. Emma's dream. She wakes up and looks around in a confused manner, because she is in her yellow bug. ---- Neal: ''(sits up in the back of the bug)'' Hey, Emma. Emma: ''(gasps)'' Neal? Neal: 'Yeah. '''Emma: '''It's really great to see you. Where are we? Am I dreaming? '''Neal: '''No. If this were a dream, there'd be, like, talking doughnuts or something weird like that. ''(Gets out of the car, before getting back into the passenger seat) Think of this as a long-distance call from an old friend. '''Emma: '''It's really you. '''Neal: '''How's our son? '''Emma: '''Great. He... misses his dad. He's growing up. '''Neal: '''I bet. '''Emma: ''(laughs)'' Is this the Underworld? I was on my way to the Underworld. Neal: '''Yeah, I know that's where you're headed. That's kind of why I'm here. Don't go, Emma. Once you get there, it is not an easy place to get out of. I know you're trying to save Hook. But trust me on this. This won't end the way you think it will. '''Emma: '''I would have come after you, too. I didn't know I could do this. '''Neal: '''You couldn't have. I'm not there. I'm not in limbo. '''Emma: '''Does that mean... that Hook is there? I can get him? '''Neal: '''Yeah, he's there. '''Emma: '''Then help me. I can split my heart and give it to him. It could work. '''Neal: '''The Underworld's for people with unfinished business, and that isn't me. That's why I'm not there. '''Emma: '''Where are you? '''Neal: '''Someplace. Someplace where I'm happy. I only came here because I care about you, Emma. Stop what you're doing before it's too late. '''Emma: '''I can't. ''' Neal: '''I figured. But I had to try. '''Emma: ''(breathes sharply)'' Neal. Neal: 'I love you, Emma. I always have, and I always will. ''(Kisses her forehead, before getting out of the car and walking away) '''Emma: '''Neal? [ Present. Underworld. Charon's Boat ] (The group are on Charon's boat, heading to the Underworld, when Emma suddenly wakes up and is breathing heavily) '''Mary Margaret: Emma, are you okay? David: Yeah, you passed out. Emma: Yeah. I'm fine. Mr Gold: Good. Because we're here. (The scene switches to the group walking on the boardwalk off the small boat, and entering hell, before transitioning into them walking down Main Street, in the Underworld version of Storybrooke. The clock tower is broken and on the ground, and dead people walk in a zombie like manner by them) Regina: I don't think we're in Maine anymore. Emma: How is this possible? How does the Underworld look like Storybrooke? Mr Gold: Your questions are pointless. All that matters is, all these people in this Underworld are dead and trapped because they have unfinished business. (An engine revs, and in the distance, they see Cruella drive past in her car) Emma: Cruella. Mr Gold: That's right. And she's here because of you. And I imagine there are many here because of all of us. Let's not lollygag. Emma: Split up. We'll cover more ground. Regina: Agreed. The sooner we get out of here, the better. (Spots someone from her past that she killed) [ Past. Enchanted Forest ] (The Evil Queen approaches a small village with several of her black knights) Evil Queen: Greetings, my subjects. Woman: Your Majesty. (Breathes deeply) Happy birthday, my Queen. (Bows and is holding out a blueberry pie) Evil Queen: (Walks over to her and dips her finger into the pie and tastes it) Blueberry. Not bad. But I prefer apple. (Signals to the peasant woman to move back) Luckily for you, I'm not here for the pie. The present I want, none of you have. But you will get it for me... Snow White's heart on a plate. I know she's been here. And if someone doesn't start talking... (Goes to rip out the same woman's heart, but is stopped by a voice) Blacktooth: Wait. I think I can help you. I can tell you where Snow White is. Evil Queen: Then tell me. Blacktooth: I want something in return. Evil Queen: How's this for a deal? Tell me, and I'll kill you quickly instead of slowly. (Begins to start magically choking him) Tell me where that wretched girl is. Snow White: (Appears behind the Evil Queen and is holding up a loaded bow and arrow, pointing towards her) Behind you. I'm right here, Regina, and I won't let you hurt anyone else. (The Evil Queen produces a magic fireball) Grumpy: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Prince Charming: We've got you surrounded. Snow White: So, what do you say? Shall we end this ridiculous conflict? Evil Queen: (Blows out the fireball) You're lucky it's my birthday and I'm feeling benevolent. (Poofs away in a cloud of purple smoke) (The scene transitions to the Evil Queen back in her palace, and is storming into a room, her father hot on her trail) Valet: Is this really the way you want to spend today? Perhaps it's time for a change. Perhaps it's time to give up... on revenge and move on. Evil Queen: I will never give up. Not until Snow White's heart is in one of these boxes. Valet: I know you loved Daniel, but if anyone is to blame, it's your mother. She ripped out his heart so you would become the merciless queen that she always wanted. Don't let her win. Don't let her control you. Evil Queen: Mother does not control me. I banished her to Wonderland, remember? Valet: Until you give up this quest for vengeance, Cora will always have a hold on you. [ Present. Underworld ] (Inside the Underworld version of the mayor's office, Cora sits behind the desk, facing out of the window, when Blacktooth enters) Blacktooth: Your Majesty. She's here. Cora: (Swivels in her chair and looks at him) Thank you for bringing me this information. Now tell me... how's my daughter? (The scene changes to the Underworld's version of Granny's diner, Mary Margaret enters, and Granny's is now ran by the Blind Witch. Mary Margaret makes her way to the counter and the Blind Witch sniffs her) Blind Witch: Is that... I know you. Are you Snow White? (Gasps) Can you imagine? Uh, well, what can I get you? Do you like gingerbread or children? Kidding. But the... the gingerbread's actually not bad. Mary Margaret Blanchard: I'm looking for a friend. He would have gotten here recently. Uh, dark hair, a hook for a hand. Blind Witch: (Gasps) Captain Hook. Mary Margaret: You know him? Blind Witch: No, no. But your description's pretty complete. (The door opens again, and David's twin, James enters, but Mary Margaret thinks it is David as he approaches her) Mary Margaret: (Sighs) David. You changed. What happened? Is everything okay? James: Everything's fine. Mary Margaret: Good, because I'm not. This place is creeping me out. James: (Interrupts her and pulls her in for a kiss, before she pulls away after a few moments. He chuckles) . I see why my brother likes you. Mary Margaret: (Steps back in shock) James. James: Indeed. So, Snow White's in town. I'm guessing that means my brother is, too. All right. When you see David, tell him there's a new sheriff in town. (Picks up a drink before walking away) (The door opens again and this time, the real David enters. He just catches sight of James disappearing around the back) David Nolan: Was that... my brother? Mary Margaret: Yeah. (The door opens again and this time Emma and Mr Gold enter, making their way towards them both) Emma: Mom. Dad. You find anything? Mary Margaret: Uh... there's no sign of him at the park or the town hall. Emma: This is hopeless. We don't even know if Hook's here. What if he has no unfinished business? Mr. Gold: He died a Dark One, Miss Swan. Trust me, he's here. Look, I'm finished being a team player. If you want things done, let me do them my way. I may have something down here that can help us. (He leaves the diner) (Henry enter through the back way and makes his way towards them) Emma: Henry. Henry Mills: No luck yet, Mom? Emma: Not yet. (Sees that Henry is holding a key) What's that? Henry: I was just checking the rooms. Emma: Room eight. That was your dad's. You're looking for him? Henry: I wanted to let him know I was okay. Emma: He knows, kid. He knows. Henry: How can you be sure? Emma: I just am. (Voice breaking) He's in a better place, I promise. (The scene changes to Regina and Robin who are walking down Main Street together, still looking for Hook) Robin Hood: It's uncanny. It's so similar, yet so... off. Regina Mills: Well, when I conjured Storybrooke, it was with the Dark Curse. Whoever created that curse, looks like this is where they got their inspiration. Robin Hood: Or vice versa. (Regina suddenly stops, because she has seen Blacktooth) Robin Hood: What is it? What's wrong? Regina: (Turns to face Blacktooth) You. You've been following us. Why? Blacktooth: Someone wants to see you. [ Past. Enchanted Forest ] (The Evil Queen is sitting at her dressing table, picking petals from a black rose) Evil Queen: I hate her pasty complexion... her insufferable sincerity... and her puny army of sweaty little child-beasts. Valet: (Standing behind her) I believe they're dwarfs. Evil Queen: I don't care what they are. They're disgusting. And I asked to be alone, Daddy. So if you've come here to talk about Mother again, I'm not interested. I just want this birthday to be over. (Leaves the room) Valet: (Walks over to the mirror) Mirror, Mirror on the wall, we must do something about my daughter. Magic Mirror: (The Genie's face appears in the mirror). How can I be of service? Valet: I need you to summon... her. Magic Mirror: I'm sorry. No. I don't have a death wish. Valet: If you care for my daughter at all, you will do what I ask. Magic Mirror: As you wish. Cora: (Appears in the mirror) Oh. Hello, Henry. Valet: Cora, are you aware of what day it is? Cora: Of course. I'm well aware it's our daughter's birthday. Let me guess... she's wasting it tormenting herself over Snow White. Valet: You have to talk to her. She listens to you. Tell her to let go of this feud. Cora: She doesn't need to let it go. She needs to finish it. If Regina won't be happy until she crushes Snow White's heart, then we must help her do just that. Valet: This was a terrible idea. (Turns away) Cora: (Appears in the other mirror in his vision) Where do you think you're going? Valet: To talk to Snow White. Goodbye, Cora. I don't need your help. (Walks away and leaves her) Cora: No. But Regina does. (Manages to climb out of the mirror) [ Present. Underworld ] (In the mayor's office, Cora is waiting for Regina) Regina: Mother. You're here. Cora: Yes. Regina: I had hoped you were okay. Cora: I know, darling. (They embrace tightly) I know. (Pulls back) But I do have unfinished business. And that would be you. Regina: You don't have to worry about me. Cora: I'll always worry about you. I want you to be happy. Regina: Then help me find Hook and get out of here. Cora: It's too dangerous. You need to leave... now. Regina: I promised my friends I would help. Cora: Your friends. Your family. They're what's holding you back. Sweetheart, you must do what's best for you. Regina: I am. Cora: No, you're not. And if you won't, I'll see to it that you do. It wasn't easy, but I've arranged for a boat to take you home. It departs in one hour. Take Henry, take your thief, and go before it's too late. Regina: Mother... I can't. Cora: You must. I know it's hard to... to put aside all suspicion after how I raised you, but, Regina... do you remember the last thing I said to you before I died? Regina: That I would have been enough. Cora: You would have been. It just took me too long to realize it. Don't make the same mistake. Go. Regina: What would happened if I stayed? Cora: Sometimes a mother has to do what's best for her child, even if it's reprehensible. Regina: Are you threatening me? Cora: Oh, no. No, of course not. I never. But there's something I have to show you. (Cora uses her magic to poof herself, Regina and Blacktooth to a fiery cave. Regina and Cora are in the safe section, away from the edge, but Blacktooth is standing on a small rock ledge) Regina: Mother... where are we? What are you doing? (Cora raises her hand, and straight away, flames begin to surround Blacktooth, who begins to scream) Cora: Showing you your fate if you don't return to Storybrooke. (Cora uses her magic to throw Blacktooth off the edge of the cliff and he is still engulfed by flames as he falls, before landing in the fiery pit below.) Regina: You... you killed him. Cora: (Turns to face Regina) "Killed" is, um, a relative term down here. This Underworld... most can only leave it in two ways... to a better place or a worse one. But you, my sweet daughter, have another option. However, not for long. Go home, or there will be a cost. Someone will suffer. Regina: Who? Cora: Your father. ( The scene changes to Mr Gold arriving outside the Underworld version of his pawn shop, and he looks up to see the sign broken. After a few moments, he enters the shop, to see a thread wheel spinning rapidly. He walks further into the shop and sees the chipped cup and it's matching saucer.) [ Past. Storybrooke ] (The scene is set just before they leave for the Underworld, and Mr Gold is in the process of telling Belle) Belle: The Underworld? Mr Gold: I'll only be gone for a day. Just long enough to retrieve Hook. Belle: I-I don't understand. Why you? Mr Gold: Because, Belle, I'm the only who's been there. Plus, my blood can summon the ferry. Belle: (Kisses him) Just come back to me. Mr Gold: I always do. [ Present. Underworld ] (Mr Gold is still in the pawn shop, now holding the chipped cup in his hands. He puts is back down and then notices his childhood doll. He then makes his way behind the counter, realizing who is in there, looking for the potion that will help find Hook) Peter Pan: (Behind him) Looking for something? Mr Gold: (Turns to face him) Peter Pan. I certainly wasn't looking for you. Peter Pan: Oh, come on, son. Don't be like that. Aren't you glad to see your dear old father? Mr Gold: Just because you, uh, sired me, that doesn't make you my father. (Steps out from behind the counter and stops in front of Peter Pan) Step aside. Peter Pan: (Moves aside) Keep looking for as long as you like. But down here, this is my shop. And you won't find anything unless I want you to. Mr Gold: Be careful with your threats. Peter Pan: Or what? You'll kill me again? Maybe it's time to put the past behind us. This is what you're looking for, right? (Holding the potion in his hands, before placing it down next to the wooden doll) Go on. Take it. Mr Gold: How generous. How many strings are attached? Peter Pan: No strings. Rumple, I meant what I said before I died. I... I do want to start over. Mr Gold: Never gonna happen. I sent you here for a reason. Peter Pan: I miss the world above, the tastes, the smells. Mr Gold: Sorry. You can't go back. Peter Pan: Not unless I trade places with a living soul. And those people you came down with... they are not your friends. And they are living... for now. Maybe one of them doesn't make the trip back, but your dear old dad does. Mr Gold: Not interested. Peter Pan: Not yet. But... this one's on the house for today. (Picks up the potion and holds it out for Mr Gold) A gesture of goodwill... from a father to his son. (The scene changes to Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Henry and Robin in Granny's diner. Regina is back from seeing her mother and telling them what happened) Mary Margaret: She'll really do that? She'll throw your father, her husband, into the fire? Regina: Of course she will. She thinks she's giving me my best chance. I can't let my father suffer because of me. Robin Hood: Regina, it's all right. Regina: No, it's not. He's here because I killed him. The only way I've been able to deal with that is by imaging he went to a better place, but... he didn't. (Sighs) Maybe I should get on that boat. Emma: Yes, you should. David: Absolutely not. We're not leaving until we find Hook together. Emma: It's dangerous here. Mary Margaret: Which is why we're not leaving you alone. Mr Gold: (Has entered through the back, and is walking towards them, carrying the potion vial) Perhaps I can cut through this little family squabble. Robin Hood: What the hell is that? Mr Gold: This is the way to find your deceased pirate. The Ale of Seonaidh from the land of DunBroch. Regina: That's a mouthful. Mr Gold: It lets you communicate with the dead. Pour this over Hook's grave, and we can stop guessing where he is and simply ask him. David: You're saying Hook has a grave here in the Underworld? Mr Gold: Everyone down here has a grave. You'll find the cemetery right where you remember it. Mary Margaret: Well, if this works, we could find Hook before the boat leaves. We could all get out of here together. Mr Gold: A fine idea. I suggest you all get moving. Emma: No way. (Walks towards Mr Gold) You're coming with us. Mr Gold: (Hands Emma the potion) You can do this part on your own. There's a boat that's leaving soon. You want to find Hook? Fine. But I have no interest in exploring this world further. You can meet me there. But that's entirely up to you. (He starts leaving) (Emma goes to stop him, but is cut off by Mary Margaret) Mary Margaret: Emma. There's no time to argue. If there's even a chance that will work, we have to risk it. [ Past. Enchanted Forest ] (It's late at night, and Cora disguised as the Valet is waiting in the woods, as Snow White approaches him from behind, her arrow pointing at him) Snow White: I got your message. Are you alone? Cora/Valet: Alone and unarmed, as promised. Snow White: Well, I'm alone, but I don't go anywhere unarmed.Sorry. Cora/Valet: I'm here because I care about my daughter. And if the war continues, it will destroy the kingdom, but more importantly, her soul. Valet: Snow White. (Snow turns to face the real Valet, who looks shocked. Cora disguised as Regina's father, suddenly moves forward and rips Snow's heart out, and Snow gasps. Snow turns back to face her, as Cora changes her appearance to her normal self) Cora: You see? The only way to truly achieve peace is through war. (Places Snow's heart in a box). Valet: Cora. How... how are you here? Cora: Why, because of you, Henry dear. You played with magic you didn't understand. And I never let a good mistake go to waste. Valet: Please, I beg you. Don't do this. Cora: (Controls Snow through her heart) Now... forget this ever happened and go enjoy your last few hours. (Snow White forgets what has gone on and walks away, leaving Cora and the Valet behind) Cora: Come along, Henry. Regina needs her birthday present. [ Present. Underworld ] (The group are now in the Graveyard, and Emma is holding Hook's ring as they look out at all the graves.) Emma: All right. Let's do this. (The scene transitions into them standing in front of Hook's graves. The others are standing a bit further back then Emma is.) Mary Margaret: You okay? Emma: I just hope he is. (Emma steps forward and pours the potion that Mr Gold gave her over Hook's grave. After a few moments, Hook appears in front of them, but he keeps flashing in and out, and is battered, bruised, bloody and burnt. Regina and Robin instantly shield Henry from the sight, and Emma is relived and also concerned when she sees him) Killian. Killian, we're here to help you. We just can't find you. Where are you? Regina: Emma... the spell's not steady. He can't hear you. Emma: Just tell us where you are. Robin Hood: Something's happening. Regina: It's not holding. Emma: Talk to us. Talk to me. (Hook suddenly disappears back into the ground, the potion not having been successful) Emma: (Falls to her knees in an attempt to follow him) Killian! He doesn't know we came for him. We... he doesn't know we're here. He doesn't know that I care. Mary Margaret: (Walks closer to Emma) Yes, he does. And, Emma, we will find him. Emma: Will we? Did you not just see that? (Stands up) He's in pain. He's suffering. And look at this place. We have half an hour. (Breathes deeply and turns to face her parents.) You have half an hour. Cora has a boat coming. You have to take it, or we might all be stuck here. David: If she can arrange a way out, so can we... after we find Hook. We are not giving up on you. Emma: Walks over to Regina) Regina. They're staying, but you should go. Regina: No. I-I... Emma: Take Robin and Henry... because if you don't, whatever your father is going to face... Regina: (Interrupts) It probably looks a lot like what... Hook is facing. Emma: So, it's settled. Get them out of here. Get yourself out of here. [ Past. Enchanted Forest ] (It's the Evil Queen's birthday, and she is glaring at her birthday cake, whilst people are gathered around her, ready to celebrate her birthday. The Jester is trying to get her to smile) Jester: Make a wish! Make a wish! Evil Queen: (Angrily blows out the candle, still glaring at the Jester) Jester: What did you wish? Evil Queen:That you were amusing, Jester. And it didn't come true. (Uses her magic to kill the Jester) Let's wind this up. I've had enough revelry. Cora: (The crowd parts when she speaks) Oh, don't go yet. (Starts walking towards her) Evil Queen: Mother. How did you get out of Wonderland? Where's Daddy? Did you do something? Cora: (Stops in front of her and is holding a birthday present) Oh, I lost track of him hours ago when I had him wrap... this. (Holds the present out for her) Happy birthday, darling. Evil Queen: I don't want anything from you. Cora: Oh, you'll want this. I did what no one else could do, Regina. I've brought you your revenge. (Opens the box to reveal "Snow White's" heart) Snow White's beating heart. Evil Queen: (Leans forward, inspecting the heart) Really? Cora: Crush it, and she dies at last. You don't believe me. Let me show you. Bring the Magic Mirror. (The two Black Knights go to collect the mirror and the Evil Queen picks up the heart and laughs evilly, before turning to the mirror) Cora: Show us Snow White. (The mirror transitions to Snow White, Prince Charming and the dwarfs having dinner somewhere in the woods and they are all laughing) Snow White: (Holds up her tankard) To my stepmother! May she spend the rest of her birthdays searching for me. Grumpy: To the Queen! (Snow, Charming and the Dwarfs all clink their tankards together) All: To the Queen! (The Evil Queen begins to crush the heart, and Snow stands up, gasping and Charming looks at her worriedly.) Prince Charming: Snow. (The scene in the mirror continues to show Snow gasping and frantically pawing at her chest, as the Evil Queen continues to squish the heart. A few moments later, Jiminy comes out of Snow's shirt and everyone laughs. The Evil Queen looks away from the mirror and down to the heart angrily before squeezing it into dust, and one of her Black Knights falls over and dies.) Cora: Someone switched the hearts. Evil Queen: (Angry) Who? (The scene changes to Regina who is now in an empty dining room, inspecting her apples, when the Valet enters, carrying a box) Evil Queen: You gave Snow White her heart back. Valet: I had to for your own good. Evil Queen: How could you say that? She'd be dead right now, and all this would be over. Don't you want me to be happy? Valet: Of course, but not like this. If you crush her heart, you could be dark forever, Regina. You'll be just like her... your mother. That's what she wants. Please. Please, Regina. Please, you have to listen to me. You can be happy. Evil Queen: Killing Snow White is the only way I will ever be happy. Valet: I'm sorry you think that. Evil Queen: You betrayed me, Daddy. And you know what that means. Valet: Do what you will, dear. It matters not, because Snow White lives. And now so does your chance at redemption. Whatever happens to me was worth it. This box is as empty as your pursuit. I pray it stays that way. Evil Queen: It won't. Until Snow White dies, I will never be what you want... let along what I want. (Takes the box from him) And this box was made to hold something precious. And that's exactly what's it's going to do. (Uses her magic to shrink the Valet so he can fit into the box) Don't worry, Daddy. You're safe in here. I just can't let you stop me. But I would never do anything to hurt you. Valet: Regina, please. Don't. No! (The Evil Queen shuts the lid) Underworld (Regina uses what is left of the potion to pour over her father's grave. After a few moments the Valet appears) Valet: Regina. Regina: Daddy. I'm so sorry. (Crying) I'm so sorry. (Sobs) Valet: (Steps forward and places his hands on her shoulders, before hugging her) It's okay, dear. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Regina: Is it? Am I really forgiven? Valet: Of course. I love you no matter what. That's what fathers do. Regina: (Pulls back) I'm not sure they do. I think you're very special. I don't understand how you can be so good. Valet: Oh, I'm not perfect. I have many regrets. I don't even know which one is keeping me in this place. Regina: Well, it doesn't matter. Your suffering will not get any worse. I'm going to see to it. Valet: No, Regina. That's I came to tell you. Your mother is using me to get you to leave. But I want you to stay. You've got a job to do... helping Snow White, your friends. They need you. They need your strength. You finally put vengeance aside to be a hero. I'm not gonna stand in the way of that. Regina: But Mother's going to send you someplace worse. I-I-I can't cause you pain again. Mother made her decision. We both know we can't change her mind. But she's given you a way out. Both of us. Valet: When you tore my heart out, it was driven by the worst motives. But if you stay, you spread hope. That's the best thing anyone can do. Let your old man see you doing the right thing. Then I truly will not have died in vain. (He disappears in a cloud of smoke) Enchanted Forest (Evil Queen is now sat at her dressing table, her father still in the box, when Cora enters and is walking towards her) Cora: Where's your father run off to? I still owe him a thank you for spoiling your birthday surprise. Evil Queen: (Stands up, picks up the box and walks over to Cora) I've already dealt with him. Say hello to Daddy. (Opens the box) Cora: (Peers inside the box and gasps) You've impressed me, sweetheart. Evil Queen: (Shuts the lid) You know... Daddy may have been wrong to ruin my revenge, but he was right about you. Cora: When are you going to get it in that thick head that I do everything for you Especially the things you can't do... like Snow's heart. How long have you been trying to get it? Because it only took me a day. Evil Queen: And it only took you an hour to lose it. When I get my revenge, it will be my victory. You won't be around to steal it away. Cora: You don't have the power to push me back to Wonderland. Evil Queen: I don't need it. There's someone who'd be happy to lend a hand. Magic Mirror: (Appears in the mirror) Hello again, Cora. Ready for your trip? (Magically arms suddenly come out of the mirror and grab Cora around the waist, attempting to drag her back to Wonderland) Cora: (Struggles against them) Don't do this! Evil Queen: It's done. I've already cast a spell to seal this portal once you're through. Not even I can reopen it. And you'll be out of my life forever. Cora: Without me, you'll fail. And even worse, you'll be alone. Evil Queen: Better alone than with you. Cora: You think you're better alone? Let's see how you really feel. (Uses her magic to transport the box into her hands) Evil Queen: (Gasps and begins to run forward to grab it back, but Cora is sucked through the mirror before she can) No! Daddy! (Grunts angrily) Magic Mirror: Well... you always have me. Underworld (They are back in the fiery cave, and the Valet is in the same place as Blacktooth was earlier. Cora is watching on. Regina the runs in with Henry) Regina: Let him go, Mother. Cora: You should be on that boat. Regina: I can't turn my back on those I love. Cora: I know that seems like the right choice, but life doesn't work that way. I implore you, leave this place. Valet: No, Regina. Stay here. Help your friends. She's trying to bait you. Regina: I didn't come back just to help my friends. I came back to help everyone. Cora: That's not possible. You have to trust me. Regina: Let him go. Cora:Oh, please listen to reason. Listen to me. Either way, my time in the Underworld is done. Yours can be, too. Just do what I say. Regina: Henry, stand back. Cora: Please don't force my hand. I don't want to do this. Regina: Then don't. Cora: I'm sorry. (Cora uses her magic to command the fire to surround the Valet. Regina rushes forward, but is blocked by a barrier of fire) Regina: No! (Turns back to face Cora) Cora: One day, you'll understand. (Magics herself away) Regina: (Turns back to the Valet) Daddy! (Crying) I'm so sorry. (The fire stops surrounding the Valet) Regina: Daddy? Valet: Stop. Stay there. I'm okay. (The walkway complete's itself so that the Valet can cross to the other side, into heaven) Regina: What's happening? Valet: I don't know. There's... something down here. It's so... it's beautiful. It's where I belong. (Turns back to face Regina and walks towards her) I know what my unfinished business was now. It was you. Regina: Me? Valet: For so long, I let your mother get in the way of who you really are. It was the biggest regret of my life. But now... you're free of her. And I've never been more proud. Henry: (Steps forward) Hi. Valet: Is that... Regina: This is your grandson... Henry. Henry: Thank you, Grandpa... for believing in her like I do. Valet: Thank you, Henry... for being there when I couldn't. You take good care of her. (Looks back at the entrance to heaven) It's time for me to go. Regina: Daddy, no. Valet: I love you, Regina. Never forget... who you really are. Regina: Okay. (The Valet turns and crosses the bridge into heaven. Regina is still crying) (The scene changes to Regina and Henry making their way towards the fallen clock tower, where Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Robin and Mr Gold are waiting. It's night time now) Mary Margaret: Tell me your father's okay. Regina: He's better than okay. Henry: He's in a better place now. Mary Margaret: Wait. That means everyone here... David: Can be saved. Regina: Every soul in this town has unfinished business. And chances are, for a lot of them, we're that business. Mr Gold: You've all deluded yourself if you think these people are worth your time. They're not the dearly departed. They are dead, wretched souls, and I want no part of it. Emma: What you want doesn't matter. I wasn't bluffing... I'm happy to tell Belle about your return to Dark One-ness. Mr Gold: Our agreement was to find your pirate and get the hell out of here. If you want to distract yourself with this other asinine pursuit, be my guest. I'm out. (Walks away and leaves the group standing there) Henry: So... who's ready for "Operation Firebird"? Regina: (Laughs) Is that what we're calling it? Emma: You referring to the mythological bird or the muscle car? (Wraps her arm around Henry's shoulder before leading him away) (The others follow, and Regina stops to watch the clock for a few moments. The clock ticks and she smiles, before following the others. The group are unaware that Cora had been watching them, who then enters the library. Inside the library, she walks to the elevator, before getting in and using her magic for it to send her underground. Once at the bottom, she walks through a tunnel before coming out into a private lounge area with music playing. Hades is sat drinking wine and someone is cleaning his feet.) Hades: Mm. (Chuckles) Did you hear that, Cora? Cora: The music? Yes. But I've never been very fond of the violin. Hades: (Chuckles) I wouldn't expect a miller's daughter to appreciate a virtuoso like Paganini, but, no, I didn't mean the music. I was talking about the clock. Did you hear that little tick up there? It was the sound of your incompetence. Cora: Why do you want my daughter gone? What threat could she pose to you? Hades: Ah. Tick, tick, tick. You see, each clock tick means a soul has left my domain. Do I look like I like to lose anything? Cora: I did what you asked. I didn't want to. I... I jeopardized my relationship with her. Hades: Yes, because you thought you could get her to do what I wanted, which you couldn't. If it makes you feel any better (Chuckles) she's going to regret her decision. Cora:Don't threaten her. Or me. Now... I want what I was promised. Hades: Ah. Really, Cora. I'm surprised you care so much about Regina... especially after what you did to your other daughter. Cora: How do you know about Zelena? Hades: Oh, I know about everything. Including why you gave her up. All so you could claw your way out of a miserable peasant life. Which (Chuckles) suggests the perfect punishment. (He chimes his glass and turns Cora back into the Millers Daughter) Look at that. A miller's daughter once again. Hurry now, Cora. You... you have flour to deliver. That's what they do at mills, isn't it? I never paid much attention. It seems like such dull work. Cora: No. No, you... promised you'd save us. Just... Hades: And you promised not to fail. (Stands up) Something to think about for eternity. Bye. (Cora sobs, before beginning to push the heavy wheel barrow full of flour. Hades watches with an amused look upon his face, before his hair turns into blue flames) Category:Season Five Transcripts